True Light
by Hikari Konoshiro
Summary: Sequel rewrite to 'Pure as the Snow'. They thought the dream was over. The real nightmare was just beginning.
1. Chapter I

_**The **true** sequel to 'Pure as the Snow'. If you haven't read that, my advice is to read it now, or else you're going to become very lost reading this.**_

**True Light**

**Chapter I**

_A sixteen year old boy, with blond hair and eyes the colour of gold, stared at the grave where his teacher… his first love… and also the man who betrayed him, lay. His eyes scanned the grave inscription, a stray tear falling down his cheek;_

"Here lies the body of Yuki Kitazawa

'_I hope to Heaven, his soul is gone,',"_

_Memories… blood-stained memories flashed across his mind at the speed of light, but they lingered long enough for the boy to relive his nightmare, even now. To relive his betrayal by Kitazawa. To relive those horrible, cursed memories that he wished could be permanently erased from his brain._

_Although every moment of the nightmare had happened in light-speed, the images were forever burned into his mind, and there was no hope of them ever fading into darkness once more._

_He remembered everything as clearly as when it had happened. He remembered everything like the moment it started. All the sights… sounds… smells… and the very fear he had felt at that very moment were brought back to the surface. The pictures were vivid, and took on a life of their own… a life he wished they didn't have._

_Black snow…_

_He looked skywards, and cascading from the sky of New York was snow… black as midnight. His hands that had been tucked into his pockets reached out to catch a snowflake or two. Two, small snowflakes sat in the palms of his hands. The young boy had never seen anything quite like it. But true horror struck as he looked down at the snowflakes in his hands once more._

_His breathing became unsteady. His heartbeat raced. Fear ran through his veins like never before._

_The black snow on his hands, turned a shade of blood red. And the snowflakes melted in the palms of his open hands, leaving behind a parting gift… a sticky red mess which had a strong odour he recognised._

"_Blood…" he whispered, frightened of his own voice. He stood, shaking by the grave of his former teacher, blood trickling off his hands. He could _smell_ it too… that disgusting smell of fresh, new blood which tainted his memories and scarred his sixteen year old mind. He fought back the incredible urge to vomit, and stared at the blood, now dripping onto the snow below his feet._

_A voice from deep inside his soul called to him._

"_You murdered him… you murdered him…"_

_A single drop of blood fell onto the grave, as Eiri Uesugi, aged sixteen, fell down to his knees and wept, silently and alone._

* * *

The twenty-two year old Eiri Yuki awoke with a start.

He found himself sitting bolt upright in his bed, sweat dripping down him and running off onto the bed sheets. His pink-haired lover made some odd mumbling and grumbling noises beside him and rolled over a bit, but he did not stir. He was obviously deeply asleep, enjoying some peaceful dream only a 'brat' (as Eiri often called him) like Shuichi could dream.

"_You murdered him… you murdered him…"_

The cold voice which called out in his dream seemed so… familiar. He felt like he'd heard it somewhere before… a long time ago…

The numbers on the alarm clock glared angrily at him. _2.09am._

Sliding himself back under the covers again, Eiri decided not to think about this odd dream for now, but rather to try and catch up on all the sleep he'd been missing to meet his deadlines. So, after placing a kiss on his brat's head, he pulled up the covers over him, and fell once again into a deep sleep, praying that no more dreams would come to bother him again.

_But, unbeknownst to Eiri Yuki, the real nightmare was just beginning._

* * *

**Closing A/N:** Ahaha! First chapter complete! I'm so proud!

Yeah, _this_ is the rewrite of 'The Shining Light' I've been slaving away on for the past couple of months. I only managed to get the one chapter written, but… hey! It's still a start!

Okay, a little notice here. _FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE PREVIOUS SEQUEL!_ I've got something much more interesting planned for this fic, so you'd do well to try and forget everything you read in 'The Shining Light'.

Oh, and new readers, welcome!

Also, as some of you may know, I got into a huge fight with Cia a short while ago, and I have decided that I want to continue writing alone. Quite frankly, I'm sick of praise being split between us, when _I'm_ the one putting in the effort by typing it all up and spell-checking it all. _And_, what annoys me most is that Cia hasn't been writing any of this for about… four months! Yes! Four months! For four months, all the work on has been by me! Understand my frustration? Good. So anyway, I've decided to tackle this sequel alone; just me, my pen and paper and my compy-chan :D

Oh, and Suanne? If you're reading this, I'd really appreciate your comments and thoughts on the rewrite so far :) It took a lot of hard thoughts to inspire me to rewrite it!

Oh, and I'm in the top 20 for the Young Author's Competition I entered back in August :D Isn't that so great!

But, anyway, I've said all I think I need to! Take care everyone, review soon and see you all next update!

_-ThE-gEnIuS-hIkArI-_

_( - Hikari-kun - )_


	2. Chapter II

**Opening A/N:** Hi everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of the _true_ sequel to 'Pure as the Snow', named "True Light".

First up, I just want to quickly thank both my reviewers – you both must know how much reviews mean to me, so I just wanted to take a short moment to thank you both before I kicked off Chapter II of "True Light". My fics _rely_ on the comments and reviews of others, so to get positive feedback is something I'm always happy to receive :) Of course, I also enjoy getting the odd review of constructive criticism; it always helps me to fine-tune my fics when I get those type of reviews, so any suggestions you have during the process of me writing this fic, I would really grateful to hear :)

But, any-who, this is Chapter II of "True Light" :) Enjoy!

* * *

_**The **true** sequel to 'Pure as the Snow'. If you haven't read that, my advice is to read it now, or else you're going to become very lost reading this.**_

**True Light**

**Chapter II**

Spring sunlight passed across the window, bathing the young pink-haired vocalist in golden rays. He shifted under the covers a bit, pulled the duvet over his head, before peeking out of a small hole in the fabric that allowed him to read the glowing red numbers, blinking on the clock that sat upon his bedside table.

"10.34am," he mumbled, reading the number aloud.

Ruffling his hair and yawning slightly, Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck rolled over to discover his blond lover, still peacefully asleep and looking as adorable as he always did when he slept (although, this innocent-looking sleeper was a demon when awake, and treated his brat in a rather cold manner quite often). The vocalist smiled at his lover, and brushed a lock of blond hair back behind the sleeping Eiri Yuki's ear. He then proceeded to take that very same lock of blond hair, and he twiddled it round his index finger, loving the feel that the hair left on his skin. It left behind a tingling sensation… a soft, tingling sensation that Shuichi often wished would never stop.

His lover made a grumbling sound and rolled away – obviously a secret signal to the vocalist that he didn't want anyone touching him while he slept.

Shuichi's smile widened and a small chuckle escaped his lips. Typical Yuki. Asleep or not – the blond still remained as cold as always. Except… since the incident the summer before, his blond lover seemed to be trying so hard not to let the vocalist out of his sight; not even for a moment. It was like that incident which they dared not speak of had shown his lover something very important about himself… something which Shuichi hadn't picked up on yet.

All the same, he often wondered if Kitazawa had something to with Yuki's strange behaviour, or whether it was really just Yuki trying hard to make their relationship stronger. Either way, Shuichi didn't care – the words Yuki had spoken in the dream world said it all.

"_I love you, Shuichi…"_

Those words, only spoken once. Those words that only Shuichi heard. Those words that had released a light in his lover's heart that could be used to destroy the darkness that Kitazawa left behind. And though those words were only ever said to him once, Shuichi knew they were meant from the bottom of the novelist's heart. Shuichi knew that Yuki had meant every, single word. And god… he loved the tingling feeling that ran up his spine every time he remembered those words Yuki had said.

The vocalist rubbed some sleep out of his eyes and rolled over and out of the bed, landing on the wooden flooring below with a loud crash. He got up immediately, worried he had disturbed his sleeping lover. He sighed relief upon discovering that Yuki slept on, regardless of the noise. But then again, the night before had been deadline night, and Yuki was usually out like a light for at least twelve hours after he had met a deadline. Shuichi took one last look down at the peaceful angel still asleep, and the made his way out of the bedroom, ready to tackle the one thing that was bothering him most.

_His lyrics_.

The page he set down on the coffee table was full of wonderful words and phrases he wanted to put into his ultimate love song. But _none of them would fit together_. It was driving him up the walls. He couldn't make any of the words connect into something that he even remotely wanted to sing. He was on the verge of jumping up and screaming at the top of his lungs, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Shuichi smiled – he didn't need to turn round to know who it was.

"Morning Yuki,"

Strong arms folded round his shoulders, and the voice that made his breath catch every time he heard it spoke;

"Whatcha up to?"

"Writing lyrics," Shuichi replied, as if the answer were obvious. Then he sighed in frustration, "But it's no good. I can't make this words join up correctly,"

"Patience," Yuki pointed out, "To be a great writer, one must have patience,". Then the blond smirked, "Although that's something you completely lack in every way,"

The vocalist spun round and folded his arms in annoyance.

"Who says I haven't got patience?"

Yuki chuckled, "You're proving my point by sulking. If you get discouraged by lack of inspiration every time you try to write a song, you'll _never_ manage to create your so-called 'Ultimate love song'. It'll be a dream too far for you to reach. You've just got to keep calm – believe me, the ideas will come on their own if you keep calm,"

Shuichi grinned, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were encouraging me!". A fist landing on his head made him want to take those words back.

"If you don't want my advice, I'll keep it to myself next time," came the grumpy reply, as Yuki let go of the vocalist and stood up, ready to walk away. Shuichi burst out into one of his crying fits.

"Don't be mean Yuki! I didn't mean it like that! Your precious words are _really_ important to me! Please Yuki! Help me!" he begged, grabbing hold of the novelist's legs and hugging them.

The blond sighed, seemingly irritated.

"Fine, fine. I'll give you some pointers. But, I'm not writing this _for_ you, you understand? I'll give you some advice, and then the rest is up to you,"

The vocalist grinned widely at his lover, "Thanks Yuki!"

"Heh. So easy to please…" Yuki replied, shaking his head and looking down at the floorboards, as if deliberately trying to stop himself from looking at his lover. But Shuichi could see it, no matter how hard Yuki tried to hide it. He could see that thing sitting on his face that he seemed so embarrassed to show to anyone else.

Shuichi could see Yuki's smile, brighter than any day on the Earth.

And then the two sat down, side-by-side at the coffee table, as Yuki handed out advice to his lover to improve his ability to put words together. And Shuichi, listened and took every word that fell from the novelist's lips to heart, his heart smiling at the realisation that Yuki really did love him, and wishing it would last forever.

* * *

The memories of the last summer, sat in the corners of the minds of those involved. They were not spoken of anymore, and no citizen of Tokyo seemed to have even remembered the black snow of the previous summer. It was as if the very memory had been erased from their minds… as if nothing that happened that summer had happened at all.

But, was it really all over? Was everything, _really _finished?

No… Yuki Kitazawa didn't believe so. Not by a long shot. Because something in that dream world had happened that none of them could comprehend. Something… something that Kitazawa had no control over.

He may have earned himself a place in Heaven, but he felt as if he'd also been the cause of a much greater problem, that would begin any time soon.

Yuki Kitazawa could only pray that Shuichi and Eiri would be able to tackle it once again.

After all… this was _their_ story.

And what a story he was sure it would be.

* * *

**Closing A/N:** I'm so glad I wrote this chapter while all this inspiration was sat in my head. I had a bit of trouble trying to write it all down, but I think in the end I managed to catch all the details I wanted to make stand out in this chapter :)

The way Chapter II is written, is more of an insight into Tokyo _after_ the events that took place in 'Pure as the Snow'. I wrote it so you all had a clearer idea of what's happened in the months that have passed since the previous story. This one is set in Spring, the year following the one in 'Pure as the Snow'.

The ending bit was just written as a sort-of cliff-hanger… I'm not sure if you'd call it that, because it drops no hints at what the plotline for this one's going to be about. The only clue I can give you is that the reason that Kitazawa suddenly lost control of the dream world back in 'Pure as the Snow' is involved in the plotline of this fic.

Oh, and I wrote this along to Sowelu's "Moon on the Water (Full Moon Sway)" from the anime Beck, which I just began watching, so if you want a real feel for the chapter, then I'd advise you go ahead and download it – it's a really awesome song :)

Well, I'm off. Reviews, leave comments and suggestions… anything you think might help me during the creation of this fic. I welcome any and all comments :) Particularly if they hold some kind of advice in them.

Take care and Ja Ne!

_-ThE-gEnIuS-hIkArI-_

_( - Hikari-kun - )_


	3. Chapter III

**Opening A/N:** Well hey there all – new readers and any old ones who've come across this fic – to the third chapter of the _true_ sequel to 'Pure as the Snow', "True Light"!

I've had so many questions that I've been putting forth in my brain while writing this… for example, "What _was_ the mysterious force in the dream world?" and "Why did I _have_ to make the first one so damn good!". It's really difficult to write a sequel to a story you thought you weren't going to bother writing a sequel to! Especially when your first attempt at a sequel turned out to be so damned confusing, that not only did your readers get confused reading it, but you got completely lost writing it yourself! –explodes-

But anyway, after much thought, I finally got down to business and wrote the third chapter to this version of the sequel. I'm really hoping more of my previous readers will drop by and review, but I can understand if you can't be bothered. Anyway, I owe **lady laurannia** and, one of my good ol' fave authors and reviewers, **Dejichan4444 **some mega thanks :) If it weren't for you two reviewing, I might have given up on writing this sequel altogether, so thank you both :) This chapter's for you guys!

Remember, those who review are rewarded with chapter dedications _and_ updates so it's in your best interest to review as much as possible if you like the story!

* * *

_Chapter III Special Chapter Dedications:_ **lady laurannia** and** Dejichan4444 **to whom, I owe major thanks because I might have given up re-writing this sequel altogether if they didn't keep reviewing! Thank you both!

* * *

_**The **true** sequel to 'Pure as the Snow'. If you haven't read that, my advice is to read it now, or else you're going to become very lost reading this.**_

**True Light**

**Chapter III**

_He sat in the lonely, hospital corridor, watching the doctors and nurses running back and forth, in and out of patients' rooms. His hands were clasped together, almost like he was in prayer, and his forehead rested gently on his hands as his eyes were shut, locked in deep thought._

_He was worried. He was so frightened that his hands were shaking; an extremely odd thing for a man like himself to be._

_His knee took on a mind of it's own, just like it often did in these sort of situations. It bounced up and down off the cold, tiled floor of the hospital corridor in a continuous motion. He was nervous… oh so very nervous…_

"_Mr Seguchi?"_

_He removed his hands away from his face and shot his gaze up in the direction of the voice calling him. There she was, once again. She was a very beautiful nurse, who had been looking after him and checking up on him ever since he had arrived that morning. A kind smile adorned her face and her eyes sent him a look of sincere caring, as if she completely understood everything that he must have been going through at the time._

"_Doctor Konoshiro says you can go in to see him not. But try not to ask him too many questions or stress him out, or she says it will really harm his recovery,"_

_He nodded to her, and stood up, ready to follow her in whatever direction she took him. She led the way down that long, white, hospital corridor to _his_ room, like a light guiding a man from inside a cave of darkness back into the world outside. But, in this case it was not such this way. Instead of walking _out_ of the darkness, he was plunging in straight for it. Although, in such a place where the walls were painted the bright shade of purity, it was difficult to tell the direction in which one was going, however he knew that he was walking right into the very core of darkness, and his light would be there to guide him right to it._

_He passed many different types of people that day. There were old people, lying in their hospital beds, literally waiting for death to knock on their door… there were young boys in wheelchairs, who had been involved in car accidents and may never walk again… there were mothers and their babies; mothers who seemed to know that their child was not going to last to see the age of two, but had let them come into the world with that knowledge firmly in place… there were fathers; fathers of young girls whose boyfriends had gotten drunk and then they'd beaten them; fathers who knew their daughters would probably never heal from the mental scarring, but still stayed by their sides, hoping and praying that they wouldn't give up hope and make a huge mistake by trying to destroy themselves…_

_But none of these sights were as sorry to him, as the sight he was going to see in mere moments._

_She pushed the last door at the end of the corridor open for him, which led into a white room. He stepped inside, as she closed the door behind him, breaking off the final contact he'd have with the light until he finished his business in the darkness. _

_The room he stood in, was painted a bright white… a colour for deception, he called it, as the area he had stepped into was the domain of darkness for death and suffering, and not for light and healing. There was only one window in the entire room, and that was on the back wall. It was open, allowing the breeze to blow the light green blinds that hung just slightly above the window backwards and forwards. There wasn't much furniture in the room at all really; just a light green, wooden chair in the corner, a small chest of drawers in another corner of the room, and then a bouquet of sunflowers, which sat upon the table that had been placed next to the hospital bed, presumably by Mika, earlier in the day. A tense air filled the room, which was the ultimate proof that this room really existed in the realm of darkness._

_A young women, dressed in a white doctor's coat stood just in front of the metal-framed hospital bed, which was dressed in crisp, white sheets. Her green eyes were kept behind small, wire-rimmed glasses and her light brown hair was tied back into a low ponytail. Two stray bangs hung in front of her face, and she held a clipboard in her hand, which, upon seeing him, she dropped into the metal slot at the end of the bed and then she approached him. The badge attached to the breast pocket of her coat said everything._

"_Mr Seguchi," she acknowledged him, placing her glasses in her breast pocket and nodding in his direction. He returned the nod._

"_How is he Doctor Konoshiro?" he asked. She turned to the bed for a moment, before replying;_

"_His physical condition is perfectly fine. However, his mental stability…" her voice trailed off, leaving him with none of the answers he wanted to hear. She shook her head. _

"_Anyway, since you came all the way down here, you can talk to him for a little while, but only on two conditions. First, don't ask him too many questions – he's been through a great ordeal, and it won't assist his recovery if you keep asking him--"_

"_I _know_ the conditions, Doctor. The nurse filled me in on them before I came down here," he cut in. Konoshiro sighed and shook her head once more._

"_In that case, visiting hours finish at 4.00pm today. I'll drop back then to let you know when your time is up. And, if you require any assistance, don't be afraid to let us know. After all, reception is only down the corridor,". And with those final words, she left, closing the door behind her as she went._

_He turned towards the bed, and pulled up a chair beside the figure who sat, staring out the window, in it._

"_Hello Eiri. It's me. I just came to see how you were,"_

_The blond boy who sat up in the bed gave no reply. He just continued staring out of the window, as if in desperate search for something. _Something_ was on his mind, but he hadn't said one word since he had been brought to the hospital two days before, after being found in the graveyard where Yuki Kitazawa had been buried, sobbing his heart out on the tombstone, his hands covered in blood._

_Many a moments of silence passed… but he didn't care. As long as he could be next to Eiri, he felt like he was doing _something_ to help the boy recover. As long as he was right beside Eiri, he didn't care what happened in the rest of the world. Eiri was his number one concern then and there, and nothing would distract him from trying to help the boy heal from the wounds that that damn Kitazawa had inflicted._

_God… all the rage just came racing back up through his veins as he thought about that man. Oh, how he'd love to dig up that rapist's body and chop it into a thousand pieces…_

"_Snow…" _

_His eyes shot up and looked at the blond boy, who was still staring out the window. His eyes moved over to the window too, to see what the boy was talking about._

_And that's when he witnessed it too._

"_Black snow…"_

_Touma Seguchi, saw the black snow falling from the sky, outside of the hospital of New York, and that was when he realised something very important._

_The day when Eiri had been brought into hospital, with blood on his hands, _he'd_ been talking about the black snow. And all the nurses and doctors had thought he was insane, because it had not been snowing that day. But now Touma knew. Now Touma knew for sure that Eiri was not crazy. Now he knew..._

_The black snow, really _did_ exist._

* * *

The dream shot through his mind, quicker than the speed of light, however the twenty-two year old Eiri Yuki saw every single shot of that dream and commited it to memory, _somehow_. And now, as he stared out at the window of their bedroom, while Shuichi lay peacefully asleep in a blissful dream as usual, he could see it all over again.

The black snow was tumbling from the sky, just as it did the summer before. And just as it had done that day, all those years ago.

The sight meeting his eyes let all kinds of fear go racing through his veins… fear he couldn't even begin to describe. Such an uncontrollable fear, just like that fear he had felt back when he was sixteen. That fear he had felt, the day he had killed Kitazawa. All that fear was coming racing back to him and hitting him squarely in the face.

"Mmm… Yuki? What's wrong?" asked a sleepy voice from behind him. He shot round to face his half-awake, pink-haired lover, who was busy rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Eiri Yuki, turned back to face the window once more.

"… Shu? Can you see it too?" he asked, slowly. Shuichi Shindou, threw his arms round his blond lover and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Can I see what?" he questioned. Yuki's eyes met the gaze of Shuichi's amethyst ones, and he shook his head. He couldn't cause this boy any more worry… not any more…

"Nothing Shu," came Yuki's swift reply, "Absolutely, nothing at all,"

* * *

**Closing A/N:** I feel like there's a whole lot of suspense in this chapter. And it's making me really, _really_ anxious to write the next bit, because I feel like I _have_ to keep writing this fic after I've built up all this suspense. I guess that means you'll be getting a new chapter from me very soon! –grins- 

But anyway, please review and leave comment, suggestions and anything else you believe would be helpful to help me improve my writing. I try really hard to write this well, but I always strive for improvement!

Until Chapter IV we meet again!

_-ThE-gEnIuS-hIkArI-_

_( - Hikari-kun - )_


	4. Chapter IV

**Opening A/N:** Hello everyone, and welcome back to Chapter IV of "True Light", the true sequel to 'Pure as the Snow'.

Regarding my long and unexplained absence, I apologise greatly. I left you all behind due to a stunning change in my lifestyle, and for that I apologise to you all. We were in the middle of the beginning of a great story, and I left you all without a word. But you see, three months ago something wonderful happened to me. Something which will explain everything to you all.

Three months ago, I fell in love.

It's the first time I have ever been so heavily in love with someone in my entire life. The boy I have fallen in love with is the greatest boy in the world, and he cares about me so much. To him, I owe so much. But alas, because of such a tremendous change to my life, I have been rendered unable to sit down by my computer and type up Chapter IV – so sad, but so true.

But now, to make up for all the months you went without reading, here it is. This is Chapter IV of "True Light" – enjoy!

* * *

_**The **true** sequel to 'Pure as the Snow'. If you haven't read that, my advice is to read it now, or else you're going to become very lost reading this.**_

**True Light**

**Chapter IV**

Sunlight streamed through the office windows, bathing the office desk in a golden glow. A sleeping blond lay slumped over the desk in deep slumber, in the midst of a perfect, wonderful and warm dream, the likes of which no one in the world had dreamed before. Slowly, one blue eye opened, followed by a second and a yawn echoed from the mouth of the being. Stretching, Touma Seguchi kicked his legs around a bit, in a bid to rid the feeling of morning drowsiness from his frame. He rubbed sleep free from his eyes, and swung the black leather office chair round to face the large window behind him that overlooked a beautiful city – the city known as Tokyo.

Rising to lean on the glass, he watched as the citizens below ran back and forth, going about their daily routines. The large clock on the building to the left of him read him the time; it was precisely 9:33am. The sun's golden rays drifted across his skin, bathing him in that warm rich glow. He straightened the black hat on his head and his gaze wandered from one area of the city to another, as he watched the mortals below go about their business.

It was as if, to the city of Tokyo, the events that surpassed one year before had not happened.

Yes, Touma Seguchi knew of these events well. Eiri had informed him of then upon their return to the realm of the living again. He had been informed of Shindou's trip into the dream world. He had been informed of Kitazawa's final act before he went up to join the good spirits that had once walked the Earth in Heaven. He had been informed of every little detail; from Kitazawa's intentions, to the rescue of Eiri's heart from the overwhelming darkness that once had dwelled there. Yes… Touma Seguchi knew it all. It was all clearly recorded in Eiri's newest work, 'Pure as the Snow', which had sold millions in mere moments of going on sale. He found it difficult to fathom how the rest of Tokyo had forgotten about all the events of the previous summer. How could they have forgotten the black snow, and all the pain it had brought forth in it's wake? How could they forget the fear that snow had driven into their hearts? How?

Touma Seguchi couldn't forget it though. Because… it hadn't been the first time he had seen that snow.

He had seen that snow once before, shortly after Kitazawa's death. He had never spoken of the incident to anyone, not even Eiri, because in his mind it hadn't happened. For six years, Touma had been trying to rid the memory from his head. Trying to banish it from existence. Trying to make sure it never happened, _ever_ again.

But pretending it didn't happen wouldn't make it never happen again, and he was forced to believe it was real now it had happened twice.

He didn't want to accept it. He wanted to keep the memory locked away from the world for eternity. He knew that, should Eiri find out, his brother-in-law could be extremely hurt and it might just unravel all the love and hope that Shindou had instilled him. And Touma didn't want that. Touma didn't want all of Shindou's hard work to make Eiri love again just fall apart in mere moments. Touma didn't want Eiri to stop trusting people again. Touma was only trying to protect Eiri… to save him…

… to keep him safe from the memories he had repressed.

The phone rang on the desk next to him, dragging him out of his silent reverie. Sighing, he made his way back over to the desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Touma Seguchi of NG Studios speaking. How may I help?"

* * *

_I am an enigma_

_I exist, and I also do not exist. I am here, but not here. There is a void where I dwell, but I also do not dwell there. I am wavering from one boarder to another; wavering from light and from darkness._

_But I thrive in the darkness, and he cannot keep me locked up here forever._

_I was banished, but I shall return. I am not gone for eternity._

_He imprisoned me here, but I shall break free._

_I am sending him messages Touma – can you not hear them?_

_I am dropping him hints so he can gather his lost memories._

_He needs them back Touma, so we can be one again._

_He cannot exist alone Touma, you know that._

_No being can exist as only light and no darkness, for that is no human. That is an Angel._

_I _will_ get him back Touma, just you wait and see._

_And I'll put apart the sweater you worked so hard to put together._

_I'll start by pulling the thread, and then the whole thing will unravel._

_And that Saviour's efforts will be wasted too, just like yours._

_He cannot escape from me Touma._

_I'm coming back.  
_

_And you cannot stop me._

* * *

He waited at the other end of the phone, waiting for the person he knew should pick up to pick up that phone. The dial tone seemed to echo forever, and yet it had only been two seconds. 

Finally, the voice he had been waiting to hear answered.

"Hello? Touma Seguchi of NG Studios speaking. How may I help?"

"Touma," Yuki spoke, swallowing to clear his throat a bit.

"Eiri? What are you doing calling so early? I didn't expect to hear from you! Has something happened? Did you and Shindou have a fight or something?"

"No, no. That's not it Touma. I'm calling about something else. Something un-Shuichi related," Yuki replied, his voce firm, he eyebrows arched down as though he had a strong will and mind and wanted to speak only to get what he wanted to hear.

"Oh, really?" asked Touma, "Well, I suppose I'm glad it's nothing about Shindou. Couldn't bear it if you two had had another argument. Wouldn't be much I could say to fix it. But anyway, what's wrong? You sound rather annoyed at something - or someone. Care to explain?"

"I've been having dreams Touma. Dreams about something I think only you can explain. I've only had two of them, but the second dream involves you. And I want to know if it's something more than a dream, so you're going to tell me what it is, alright?"

"Alright Eiri, but I hardly doubt it's important if it's just a dream…"

"It _is_ important Touma. Listen, I had a dream last night about New York. About me and you in New York, back when I was sixteen. Just after I killed Kitazawa,"

Touma was silent for a few moments, then replied, "… what happened in this dream?"

"I was in hospital. You came to visit me. I wasn't moving or speaking or anything… I was just sitting in that hospital bed staring out of the window… like I was searching for something. But, I saw it Touma. I saw the black snow in that dream. And you saw it too. In that dream, I could feel all the feelings that you were feeling. Tell me Touma… was that dream real? Did that all really happen?"

Another few moments of silence passed, "Eiri, I think your over-working yourself again…"

"Did that happen Touma!" Yuki cut in, "Did any of that dream actually happen in New York!"

"No Eiri," came Touma's swift reply, "No it didn't. Listen, I think you really are over-working yourself. Maybe you and Shindou should take a vacation or something… just to get away for a little while. I'll make the arrangements for you. Till then, look after yourself and relax a bit. I'll contact you again later when I've sorted everything out,"

And with that, the phone line went dead.

Sighing, Yuki placed the phone back on the hook. Touma was probably right… he _had_ been pulling a lot of all-nighters recently and somehow they had a habit of making his dreams seem slightly weird. Maybe all he needed to do was relax, and maybe everything would just blow over…

… but then why couldn't he shake the feeling Touma was hiding something big?

Shaking his head, he turned round to look at his still-sleeping lover, as he lay, cute and innocent as ever, drool slightly dripping from the corner of his mouth and a big grin on his face.

And Yuki smiled seeing this sight, and brushed all the thoughts out of his head.

* * *

**Closing A/N:** Wow. That didn't take much to type up. I wrote that all in… what? And hour or so? Pretty good timing. And pretty long too. 

Well, this has got to get you thinking a bit more. So glad I haven't given up on this sequel completely, because that was fun to write!

I can't promise when the next update will come, only that I'll try and get it done as soon as possible

Take care everyone, and please review so I can update faster next time!

_-ThE-gEnIuS-hIkArI-_

_( - Hikari-kun - )_


	5. Chapter V

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome back to Chapter IV of "True Light", the true sequel to 'Pure as the Snow'

**Opening A/N:** It's been a long time. Please enjoy this lovely chapter here as I extend back the hand to bring you into the world of the story of 'True Light' again...

* * *

_**The **__true__** sequel to 'Pure as the Snow'. If you haven't read that, my advice is to read it now, or else you're going to become very lost reading this.**_

**True Light**

**Chapter V**

Mika Seguchi knew a lot a secrets.

Because of the business her husband was in, she knew an awful lot about... well, everything. She knew about new bands and new releases, rigged competitions and even sometimes, although very rarely, some top secret governmental work that was disclosed to Touma on a strictly confidential basis. She was adept at finding out what was going on in his head at all times. But there were some things even Mika couldn't get out of her husband's head. Touma had built an invisible barrier around his mind to blockade even his wife from finding out _anything_ about the trip to New York from all those years back. No matter how much Mika asked, or in the beginning, begged, Touma simply would not tell her. And she'd tried every tactic in the book. At the start, her curiosity for the secrets that Touma knew, her thirst for the knowledge, had often gotten the better of her. She'd searched his study high and low for clues. She'd scoured every nook and cranny of that office desk to find _something_ to tell her what Touma wouldn't. But, in the end, she realised her efforts were wasted – Touma didn't want to tell her something, and he must have a good reason for it. She figured that, if it was that important, her husband would not keep a secret like that from her. And so, after a year or so, she'd given up asking and searching, and returned to normality. Touma would tell her in his own time, and what business was it of hers to pry? It could have been something traumatic that Touma had seen that had shaken him to the core, and in that case, it would be better to respect his privacy and just get on with life.

So, after a year, Mika Seguchi put down her flashlight on the kitchen table and gave up on the search into the mind of her husband, only to become a mother five years later. And by that point, she'd completely forgotten about the secrets her husband bore in his mind.

* * *

Another normal day was in full motion. Both Eiri and Shuichi ate breakfast together, having somewhat of a good conversation, before Shuichi looked at her wristwatch, realised her was late and bounded out of the door, racing at the speed of light to not be late to work, and _somehow_ managing to give his lover a goodbye kiss on the cheek before he took off. Eiri watched in silence as this all took place, and as he rose to shut the front door that his speeding bullet of a lover had left open in his rush to not be late, he chuckled quietly to himself. Same old Shuichi. Maybe a few things about the pink haired vocalist had changed after the events of the summer before, but not many. He still had the same habits of brushing his teeth with strawberry pocky and singing loudly in the shower. He still giggled in his sleep, and when he had nightmares, he still gripped Eiri's hand tightly in his sleep. In fact, nothing noticeable had really changed about Shuichi since then. It was just... Shuichi gave off a different vibe those days. A somewhat more mature vibe. His actions, habits and tendencies hadn't changed in the slightest, but every now and then, especially when he was writing lyrics or singing to practice for an upcoming performance, Yuki could catch a glimpse of maturity springing to life on his face. It was hard to describe, but when participating in these activities, Shuichi's eyes just gained a look of total dedication and concentration to whatever he was doing. He had, of course, been slightly like this when Eiri met him, otherwise Eiri would have never been interested in him in the slightest, but now he could just see it clearer than ever. It was strange... but a good strange, if he could describe it in any way.

He cleared the plates from the table, strawberry syrup hanging off the edge of Shuichi's plate and a half-eaten pancake on his own. He emptied his own plate, run them both under the tap and placed them in the dishwasher, a unit which had only recently gained much use in the Uesugi household. Shuichi, who usually left his dishes and dirty glasses everywhere, had slowly but surely began putting things in the dishwasher, just to help keep the place tidy. Another change the vocalist had undergone since summer. And Eiri particularly liked this change. It was in fact, his favourite change Shuichi had undergone. He smiled to himself and wandered towards the window.

Summer spirits were high in the city of Tokyo, he could see, as citizens bustled around, laughing, basking in the glory of the sun's rays. The trees were draped in greenery, and the people below him were all smiling, some carrying picnic baskets, some skipping around, children out on the streets, having water pistol fights, pets out and about, racing around in the summer sun's warmth. It was such a nice sight, and it warmed Eiri to the core, if he did say so himself. But to admit that would mean he would look like a wimp, so he kept those thoughts hidden from the expression on his face. But he couldn't stop a small smile gracing his face. He'd been finding it harder and harder to stop himself smiling since that summer. It was as if Shuichi's infectious smile had stung his heart, making rainbows and glorious light flood all over it. He'd actually never felt so peaceful and happy in his lifetime. It was like being an innocent child again. And he had Shuichi to thank for that.

However, none of these feelings could sway him from thinking about his recent dreams.

His face hardened. He knew Touma was hiding something important from him, but he just didn't know what or why. But he was going to find out. And he knew just the person to seek out to dig it out of him.

His darling older sister. The lovely Mika Seguchi.

* * *

Touma Seguchi could feel it in his bones – a great secret was soon to be unearthed. He just knew it. He could feel it in the air.

He pulled out the desk draw and stared at the photo in it. The photo taken six years ago when he took Eiri to New York, with Yuki Kitazawa, himself and Eiri all standing underneath a large oak tree, in the middle of a park, a sixteen year old Eiri standing in between himself and Kitazawa, each with a hand on each of Eiri's shoulders, all smiling and laughing. The photo taken just a week before Kitazawa was killed. The week when Touma actually trusted that Yuki Kitazawa was actually a good person.

'_Oh Eiri..,.'_ he thought to himself, _'if only you hadn't have gone there... if I'd been wiser... I'm so sorry Eiri... I always have been... because... this was all my fault. If I never took you to New York, you'd have never met Yuki Kitazawa and the darkness would never had arisen in your heart... I've put my hopes in Shindou – that he could spread the light back into your heart and free you from the darkness that was transferred to you on the night you killed Kitazawa... but now I'm not even sure he can save you. Because... the darkness hasn't given up. The darkness that once enveloped Yuki Kitazawa got transferred to you when you killed him... and while Shindou seems to have given you back the light in your heart... I don't think the darkness will ever give in. It wants you Eiri. It feeds off you. And when it gets to you again, the black snow will fall again... and the fear it creates it will feed off of... and grow even stronger ...'_.

"Shuichi Shindou is here to see you Mr President, just as you asked," piped up the voice of a certain Mr Sakano, who had been quietly standing outside, hoping not to disturb the President while he was deep in thought. A fake smile spread across Touma's face.

"Yes, thank you. Send him in,"

A pink haired young man wandered in, for once a frown adorned his face. He had never liked Touma, and he knew Touma had never liked him. And every time Touma asked to speak to him, he knew only trouble could ensue.

"You called for me?" he asked. Touma nodded and pointed to the seat in front of his desk. Shuichi sat down, as instructed, and folded his legs. The smile left Touma's face, only to be replaced with a look of serious concern.

"I did. We need to talk about a very serious matter Mr Shindou. But you cannot speak a word of this to Eiri, do you understand?"

Shuichi nodded slowly.

"What is it?"

Touma leaned back in his leather office chair, and put his hands together, tapping finger on finger in thought.

"Well..."

* * *

"You think Touma is hiding something?"

Eiri looked across to his older sister, sitting on the opposite end of the café coffee table. He nodded, taking a sip of the cup of black coffee in front of him, and frowned.

"I've been having strange dreams Mika. And they're not any old dreams. They're about New York... more specifically, myself and Touma in New York. Something _else_ happened while we were there Mika. I don't know what exactly... but something. You told me often after the incident that you suspected he was hiding something from everyone. I think that something has something to do with the events of last summer,"

Mika raised an eyebrow, sighed and tapped her fingernails on the table.

"Touma is entitled to his privacy," she replied. Her little brother's eyes hardened.

"Not when it might involve my life or my lover's, for that matter. I want to know,"

Mika paused in thought for a few moments, putting her hand to her mouth and biting her thumb nail, before nodding.

"I'll see what I can do,"

Eiri gave his sister a small, soft smile.

"Thank you,"

* * *

_I know everything about everything. I am the darkness hidden deep in the hearts of the disturbed. I am everything, and yet, absolutely nothing. I am eternity. I am hidden in every nook and cranny of time and space. I exist._

_And I want my greatest work back Touma. And I will have him. He belongs to _me_. He is mine now._

_And not even that _stupid, pathetic, idiotic _puffball will stop me._

* * *

**Closing A/N:** I think it's been over a year since I last updated this story. So much has happened to me since then, but there just isn't enough space to write it all here. The other day I came across the folder with this story in it, and it just hit me – I left you all with an unfinished story. An adventure with no end. So, I got up today and devoted my time to writing this. Hopefully, I should finish this in the months to come. I have finished my GCSEs and am waiting on the results. So I plan to devote my time to completing this. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review and let me know what you think.

I've missed you all terribly. I hope this chapter makes up for all the time we've missed together.

_- Hikari Konoshiro_.


End file.
